Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga
thumbHobbit: Pustkowie Smauga – druga część adaptacji książki J.R.R. Tolkiena "Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem". Premiera filmu odbyła się 25 grudnia 2013 roku. Fabuła Fabuła filmu zaczyna się ucieczką kompanii przed wargami. Drużynie udało się zbiec do domu Beorna, pół-człowieka, pół-niedźwiedzia. Mężczyzna dał im konie, żeby mogli szybko dostać się do Mrocznej Puszczy. Tuż przed wielkim lasem Gandalf opuszcza krasnoludów, udając się do High Fells i odkrywa, że Upiory Pierścienia powróciły. Tymczasem kompania gubi się w Mrocznej Puszczy i zostaje wzięta do niewoli przez wielkie pająki. Z opresji ratuje ich Bilbo, który w chwili pojmania towarzyszy siedział na czubku drzewa. Hobbit okazał się bardzo odważny ratując resztę drużyny i ostatecznie rozprawiając się z olbrzymimi stworami. Wtedy nadchodzi oddział Leśnych Elfów i pojmuje naszych bohaterów. Bilbo wykorzystując moc Pierścienia podąża niewidzialny za wojownikami. W Leśnym Pałacu Thranduil rozmawia z Thorinem, po czym decyduje się ich uwięzić. Z pomocą tym razem także przyszedł Bilbo. Kradnąc klucze i korzystając z niedbałości strażników hobbit obmyśla plan ucieczki w beczkach. Plan powiódł się, lecz jeden z krasnoludów -Kili zostaje raniony. Ostatecznie kompani udaje się dotrzeć do Esgaroth i z pomocą Barda Łucznika przedostać się do Miasta na Jeziorze. Otrzymawszy pomoc od władcy miasta udają się pod Samotną Górę. Tam Bilbo odkrywa tajne wejście do wnętrza i wchodzi tam z poleceniem, aby odnalazł Arcyklejnot. Hobbit napotyka problem w postaci smoka - Smauga, który obudziwszy się ze snu, postanawia złapać złodzieja. Do Bilba dołącza reszta krasnoludów i razem usiłują pokonać poczwarę. Po długich zmaganiach wreszcie udaje się zwabić smoka w pułapkę, lecz ona nie wyrządza mu żadnej szkody. Rozsierdzony Smaug postanawia zaatakować Miasto na Jeziorze. Gandalf w tym czasie razem z Radagastem udają się do Dol Guldur, lecz czarodziej postanawia odesłać swojego przyjaciela po pomoc. Gandalf stacza walkę z samym Sauronem, z której niestety nie wychodzi zwycięsko i zostaje uwięziony. Edycja rozszerzona Wersja reżyserska filmu pojawiła się 4 listopada 2014 roku. Zawiera ona usunięte z wersji kinowej sceny ukazujące historię Thraina, syna Throra i ojca Thorina, sceny z domu Beorna, miasta na jeziorze, Dol Guldur i Mrocznej Puszczy. Wszystkie przedłużają film łącznie o 25 minut. Losy Thraina znacząco odbiegają od rzeczywistych w filmie. Okazało się że zaginął tuż po bitwie w dolinie Azanulbizar. Gdy Gandalf wyrusza do Dol Guldur napada na niego Thrain. Krasnolud jest uzbrojony w nóż i wydaje się że postradał zmysły na skutek wieloletnich tortur w starej fortecy. Gandalf leczy zaklęciem Thraina, przywracając mu pamięć. Czarodziej odkrywa również że Thrainowi odcięto palec na którym znajdował się ostatni z pierścieni krasnoludów. Krasnolud informuje go również o zawarciu przez smoka Smauga przymierza z Czarnoksiężnikiem z Dol Guldur. Gandalf natychmiast wyrusza z Thrainem, by wydostać się z fortecy i zatrzymać Thorina przed wejściem do góry. Wtedy napada ich Azog. Czarodziej wraz z towarzyszem umykają blademu orkowi, ale niestety przed wyjściem z fortecy staje im na drodze nekromanta. Porywa on Thraina i pokonuje Gandalfa zamykając go w lochach fortecy. Aktorzy *Bilbo Baggins - Martin Freeman *Gandalf - Ian McKellen *Thorin Dębowa Tarcza - Richard Armitage *Smaug, Czarnoksiężnik - Benedict Cumberbatch *Balin - Ken Stott *Bofur - James Nesbitt *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Tauriel - Evangeline Lilly *Bard Łucznik - Luke Evans *Thranduil - Lee Pace *Dwalin - Graham McTavish *Kíli - Aidan Turner *Fíli - Dean O'Gorman *Dori - Mark Hadlow *Nori - Jed Brophy *Ori - Adam Brown *Óin - John Callen *Glóin - Peter Hambelton *Galadriela - Cate Blanchett *Radagast Bury - Sylvester McCoy *Beorn - Mikael Persbrandt *Rządca Esgaroth - Stephen Fry *Alfrid - Ryan Gage *Hilda Blanca - Sarah Peirse *Sigrid - Peggy Nesbitt *Tilda - Mary Nesbitt *Bain - Jhon Bell *Percy - Nick Blake *Elros - Robin Kerr *Galion - Carig Hall *Narzug - Ben Mitchell *Lethuin - Eli Kent *Bill Ferny Senior - Dallas Barnett *Bolg - Conan Stevens *Fimbul, Grinnah - Stephen Ure *Soury - Kelly Kilgour *Braga - Mark Mitchinson *Butterbur - Richard Whiteside *człowiek naprawiający sieci w Esgaroth - Greg Ellis *zezowaty mężczyzna - Matt Smith *pająk z Mrocznej Puszczy (głos) - Peter Vere-Jones *szpieg z Esgaroth - Evelyn McGee, Stephen Colbert, John Colbert, Peter Colbert, Allan Smith *stary rybak - Ray Henwood *postać epizodyczna - Norman Kali Ciekawostki Podczas napisów końcowych w tle został puszczony utwór Edd Sheerana - I See Fire. Ujęcia z filmu Beorn trailer cameo.jpg UTENG4k.jpg mirkwood dwarves.jpg Zielonylas.jpg Wielkipajak.jpg the hobbit 2.jpg Leśne Królestwo.jpg 300px-The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug - Packing the Dwarves.jpg Thorin and Company in laketown.jpg Gandalf_High_Fells.jpg Tomb4.jpg luke-evans-the-desolation-of-smaug.jpg Dale.png Smaug and Bilbo.png BilboUSmauga.jpeg Smaug1.jpg 14_zpsb6ca816d.jpg Bolg.jpg Gandalf and Beorn.jpg Hobbit-DoS5.jpg Mirkwood.jpg Thranduil.png thranduil_and_legolas.jpg Kategoria:Filmy